


Maintaining Cover

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Undercover work can be fun
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Maintaining Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day for Jan 22

“Shhh!”

“You’re telling me to be quiet? You’re the one giggling.”

“I am not giggling,” Daisy said, laughing. “Ok, maybe I am, but this is kind of my first time doing this, and it’s kind of hilarious.”

Sousa paused what he was doing for a moment. “This is definitely not the first time we’ve kissed.”

“Not that part,” Daisy said, laughing again. “The part where we’re making out in a supply closet...while undercover...on a mission.”

“It’s just good spycraft,” Sousa countered.

“How’s that?”

“Maintaining our cover.”

“Wow, you are a really good...spy…” Daisy said.

“Mmmhmm,” Sousa agreed.


End file.
